Drabbles 101 :Miraculous Style
by ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: Just one hundred and one drabbles covering all sides of the love square. Beware of sinfully sweet fluff, heartbreaking angst and a whole lot of cat puns (or puns, in general.)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO HUMANS CLARY IS BACK. I know you guys are thinking why the hell aren't you updating your stories, but life has been a bitch. So here's my first contribution to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. (ML is life, you guys. The pairings are just so asdfdghjk I can't even. Seriously, for those who haven't watched it, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIVES GO WATCH IT NOW. Btw, I watched the CGI version by Thomas Astruc and the fan art is awesome.)

*As a dare from my friends, I will write 101 drabbles covering every inch of the love square by the end of this godforsaken year.*

* * *

 **Drabble #1 : Father Knows Best**

 ** _Summary : In which Adrien has a crush on a certain pig-tailed classmate and Daddy Agreste approves._**

Gabriel Agreste – _the_ designer of the decade – did _not_ expect to like the girl with the childish pig-tails and atrocious stuttering.

(Unfortunately, the girl's ridiculously snarky yet bright sense of humour was contagious. The loud laugh that resonated through the mansion during his first meeting with the girl was most definitely not his. Nope.)

He did not even think of entertaining her application for an internship at Agreste Fashion if it wasn't for hours of listening to his son rage on and on about how gifted the girl was in designing.

(Despite her clumsy exterior, he had to admit that the young girl was rather…skilled for her age.)

But most of all, he did not expect to have this very talk with his son at this very moment.

(You can't blame the man for thinking Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be a perfect addition to the family.)

* * *

Adrien spluttered indignantly as his father watched him with a blank face across the table.

'E-excuse me?' he choked out. Oh dear mother of god, he felt like going into cardiac arrest (or rather cardiac _agreste_ , heh) _howdidhisfatherevenknowabouthiscrushonMarinetteinthefirstplace?_

His father sighed and repeated his previous statement, 'I believe your relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng is…acceptable as from now. You are free to - what's that word? – _ah,_ 'date' her if you wish to.'

'B-but I - We - It's -' the young model stammered, trying to get a hold on his racing heart. 'We're not like that.' _Yet._

His father regards him with a raised eyebrow.

'Hm, is that so?' he speaks slowly, enunciating each word as he looks at his son with calculating blue eyes.

Adrien nods furiously. 'Absolutely. We're just friends - v-very good friends! Nothing mo-'

'Then I would suggest you take down all those pictures and portraits of Miss Dupain-Cheng in your bedroom and give them to Nathalie to be disposed of. Proper young men do not keep such an outrageous amount of pictures of young women whom they _do not_ like, after all.'

Gabriel watched with poorly disguised amusement as his son's face turned an alarming shade of red.

* * *

Yay! Drabble #1 : mission accomplished. This was pretty short, but don't worry! The next chapter is much longer. (I don't want to spoil y'all yet ^w^)

Remember to read, review and follow/fave! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble #2 : How I Met My Insanely Gorgeous Male Best Friend**

 _ **Summary : Marinette recounts how she met her male best friend *cough* crush *cough*.**_

 _ **(Or, in which Marinette is an oblivious dork and Adrien teams up with a kid.)**_

'Marinette?' Said brunette turned around to look at her eight-year old cousin from where she was working on her newest design. (Curse Gabriel Agreste for having impossible deadlines. Who the hell can come up with an avant-garde design in just two days? What did he peg her as - _Cinderella's fairy godmother?!_ )

'Yes, Ailene?'

Dark brown orbs met Marinette's bluebell eyes as the younger girl blushed slightly, bracing herself for the embarrassing question she was going to ask.

'How did you and Monsieur Adrien meet?'

* * *

She remembers that day. Oh, she remembers it well.

How could she forget? It was the day she met the love of her life, after all.

It was December.

Her boyfriend had dumped her. (T _hat was her fault. how could she not know that her cunning, good-for-nothing boyfriend was cheating on her with a blonde bimbo? it was so obvious - the dark red lipstick marks on his collar and the hickeys he always tried to hide should have been dead giveaways.)_

Her employer had fired her. _(Stupid fat dragon lady who fired her after eight months of working Marinette to the bone.)_

The stupid cashier at Starbucks had gotten both her name and her order wrong. _('Mahinet'? Seriously? She should really consider seeing a therapist to cure her of her inhuman caffeine addiction.)_

And then, it just _had_ to rain.

She had been clutching her drink in one hand and shielding her poor, soaking body with the other to no avail. Her new, hand-sewn cardigan was completely soaked. _Great_.

Just when Marinette thought her day couldn't get any better, someone bumped into her causing her to fall, spilling her coffee all over her cardigan.

Her bluebell eyes flashed dangerously and she raised her head, 'Watch where you're going, you _moron_ -'

She was met with the most captivating pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen.

The guy she bumped into was nothing short of perfect. Shining, golden hair that still seemed to stay perfect despite the rain, gorgeous eyes, perfectly sculpted nose and _oh my god_ those lips looked absolutely delectable...

Her train of thought was cut off by the stranger's voice.

'I'm sorry,' the blond male apologized (oh dear lord, even his voice was sexy) while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 'I'll pay the cleaning bills, promise.'

Marinette snapped her gaping jaw shut and shakily gathered his wits. 'I-It's okay,' she bit out, face heating up with a fierce blush. She nodded once more at him and started walking away when the gorgeous Adonis-like male stopped her.

'Where do you live,' he blurted, so quickly that she nearly didn't catch what he was saying.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. 'Moving a bit fast, aren't we. We haven't even gone on our first date yet.' She secretly enjoyed how pink his cheeks became, despite how hot her own face was.

He quickly composed himself. 'Well, you did _fall_ for me not too long ago, Princess.' he replied cheekily, shooting her a swoon-worthy grin.

Hot _damn_.

* * *

They ended up bonding over Disney movies, video games, croissants and a ridiculous number of cat puns _(him more than her)_ at Marinette's place that night.

Nothing much happened except for the occasional flirting and touches, much to her disappointment. ( _goddamnit Mari, you just met him!)_

But she was more than happy to have a friend, besides Alya, who cared and listened to her fashion rants without complaint.

In fact, Alya may have stiff competition in the best friend field soon, seeing how Adrien gives much more awesome fashion advice.

* * *

Realization hit her hard and suddenly one day.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng likes him.

She _likes_ Mr Adrien Cat-Pun-Extraordinaire Agreste.

She likes him _a lot._

But he's an oblivious, dense-as-a-rock, anime dweeb who has thousands of fangirls and models vying for his attention.

Marinette should really reconsider her life choices.

* * *

Her kitty was acting weird lately.

He started nuzzling her neck in public.

And his innocent kisses on her cheeks started trailing dangerously close to the corners of her lips too.

The fact that the ridiculously attractive blond model was currently glaring at poor Nath (whose only crime was talking to Marinette) also emphasizes on how weird he was acting around her.

 _Unless_ Adrien reciprocated her feelings, there was no other reason why he would act so strange.

But there was no way he could ever like someone as mundane as her.

Marinette let her eyes trail over to where a seething Adrien was seated next to her.

Something was _definitely_ wrong with him, Marinette mused, completely oblivious to the fact that her crush was acting like a (very) jealous boyfriend.

* * *

'You liiiiike him,' teased Ailene after listening to her older cousin's story, which sounded more like the rant of an oblivious, lovesick young adult.

Marinette flushed a deep red. She opened her mouth to retaliate when a familiar voice cut in. 'Who likes who?'

The petite half-Asian squealed and pricked her finger with the needle. Wincing, she gritted out, 'Nobody likes anybody, Adrien.'

The said blond squatted next to Marinette on the floor. 'Hmm, how 'bout you be 'nobody' and I'll be 'anybody', huh Princess? Imagine Gabriel Agreste's fashion prodigy and France's famous model together! We'll be Paris' power couple!' He posed, flexing both of his biceps, showing off drool-worthy muscles. Ailene giggled whereas Marinette rolled her eyes as she lightly shoved her crush away, trying to calm her racing heart at the same time.

'Not today, casanova.' she replied, her eyes meeting his for a moment before trailing downwards to look at his lips. Marinette unconsciously licked her lips, feeling her throat getting dry. Adrien smirked and leaned forward, whispering, 'Not now, Purrincess, we have an underaged audience here.'

The glare he received was worth seeing the blush on her face.

(He doesn't see her blush as often as she used to. Adrien tried not to think too much of it but dammitwhatifthismeansshedoesntlikehimanymore? He doesn't think he could see his Princess hugging some other guy or peppering someone else's face with feather-light kisses without breaking said person's face.)

Adrien replied to her glare with a wink and his signature smirk.

Marinette abruptly stood up, muttering something that sounded similar to 'ihearmamancallingmeseeyoubye'. Her blush seemed to turn redder, if that was even possible.

Adrien and Ailene smirked at each other as Marinette left the room in a stuttering, blushing mess.

'Pound it.'

* * *

Even a kid is in on Operation Adrienette. Mari, you should feel ashamed of yourself. XD

Anyway, how was it? Hope my fic didn't turn you all diabetic with all the fluff I fed you. ;) remember to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble #3 : Too Blind To See (Your Beauty)**

 _ **Summary : In which all sides of the love square come to play. Marichat, Ladrien, Adrienette and Ladynoir all rolled up in one precious cinnamon one-shot. Blind!Adrien AU**_

Adrien knows what the world is supposed to look like.

Of course he does, he's read every book in his father's library. The books tell him of a world full of vibrancy and bursting with colour.

They tell him the diversity of trees and flowers and insects and animals. They tell him stories of a maid and a prince; of a little girl and a lion; of a princess and her knight. They show him how much he's missing out.

They show him a world he can't see.

* * *

He's not supposed to leave the mansion.

'It's your home,' his father insists. But the words left unsaid are already burned into Adrien's memory - _You can't see. How are you going to look after yourself? It's not safe. You're blind, Adrien._

Nobody except Nino - his maid's son - visits him.

So the blond, twenty-year-old male is surprised when he hears someone open the door on Wednesday afternoon. (He's blind, not stupid. Nino only visits on weekends and Father is always at work.)

He hears the person's breath hitch and he can practically feel the pity oozing out of the guest.

Adrien clenches his jaw. He hates people who do that. He hates it even more when they start treating him like a porcelain doll - afraid to speak too loud or too rude, in fear of breaking him.

He knows he can't see them, but is it so hard for _them_ to see him?

He expects the usual, wary greetings - the ' _hello, Adrien_ 's or the ' _how're you doing today?_ 's or the ' _I'm sorry_ 's. (He hates the last one the most.)

He definitely doesn't expect the stranger to start squealing.

'Oh my god, I cannot believe I'm meeting Chat Noir! _The_ Chat Noir!'

Adrien Agreste blinks. Once. Then twice. Which is funny because it makes no difference whether he blinks or not.

How could this girl - this stranger - even know who Chat Noir is?

Father told him that the books he published weren't exactly flying off the shelves.

In fact, he only sold two copies. Adrien didn't even bother to guess who were the buyers. Naturally, it would be Nino and his father.

The girl - he deducts, judging by her voice - rushes forward and he hears her stumble a little before reaching his bedside.

He hears her whisper, 'I can't believe it. I'm actually here.'

No offense, but this is starting to get creepy.

* * *

He takes it back.

Because this girl...has just made his day.

They must be a match made in heaven because nobody - and he means, nobody, not even Nino - ever pushed him away after he punned.

(Okay, that doesn't really sound right.)

The girl - who insists on not giving him her name - told him that she had been dying to meet him for quite some time, with Chat Noir being her favourite author ever.

He found that weird since his novels - a trilogy on a young girl called Ladybug - was mainly centered around her true love's blind ignorance of her love for him. But the romance only started to come around in the last half of the second book and it was pretty cheesy anyway. The rest of the novels were basically filled with depression, more depression and a whole lot of self-depreciation.

Adrien was surprised when the girl didn't talk about the romance. Instead, she surprised him by talking (ranting) about the girl's unbelievably low self-esteem.

He ended up having a two-hour-long debate with a random stranger whom he _still_ doesn't know on his bed.

He realized half-way through their discussion that the girl never once mentioned his...'state'.

She talked to him.

Normally.

As though _he_ was normal.

Hell, she even pushed him (and not very lightly) when he started throwing her puns after puns after puns. Adrien couldn't help it! Besides, she should have seen all of them coming. With a pseudonym like Chat Noir, of course, he would have a _furry_ -(fully)equipped arsenal of puns. Adrien never misses an o _purr_ tunity to pun, after all.

By the time she starts retorting his puns with even worse ones, Adrien decides that he likes this girl.

* * *

He calls her Ladybug one day.

She doesn't say anything for a moment and Adrien panics. What if he crossed the line? Did she not like his nickname for her? _Oh, screw his crappy socializing skills!_

But then he hears a laugh bubble out of her.

And he swears it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

 _Ladybug._

Bright and bubbly and full of luck and spirit.

(So unlike the Ladybug he conjured up when he started on his novel.)

Yes, Adrien thinks, this name suits her well.

* * *

Ladybug walks in to him screaming and thrashing in his bed one day.

When he wakes up, he's ashamed to feel her slightly callused, dainty hands on his tear-stained face.

He feels embarrassed for showing her how vulnerable he is. He assures her that it is fine.

She feels differently.

'It's not fine,' she says, her right hand resting on his and the other cradling his face. 'You're not fine.'

He says nothing.

He hears her sigh and scoot closer to him until she was on the bed next to him.

He expects her to say something stupid and sappy. (He hopes she doesn't. Because he _hates_ empty promises and false hopes.)

He expects her to tell him that it is okay. (He hopes she doesn't. Because _nothing_ is _ever_ going to be okay.)

But she surprises him. (As always.)

She sifts her fingers through his hair and starts humming an unfamiliar tune.

He finds himself melting under her touch. He feels tears dripping down his cheeks again and he raises a hand to wipe them.

She stops him.

'Let it out,' she whispers gently. 'Let it all out, Chat.'

And he does.

(He realizes that the song she was humming was 'Sweet Jasmine Flower'.)

(He also realizes that it's a Chinese song.)

* * *

It's been six months since they first met.

And Adrien hates himself.

He hates himself so much.

He hates how she's right in front of him but he can't even see her.

He hates how much he knows about her but couldn't even recognize her if he could see.

He hates how much she's changed him.

He hates how she has become the center of his universe so easily.

He absolutely despises himself for letting himself fall in love.

He doesn't want to get hurt again.

Not after _she_ left.

He doesn't think he'll be able to move on this time if his lady leaves him now.

No, he knows he'll never be capable of moving on.

(Because half of his heart has already been torn out once. He knows he won't survive if someone tears the other half away.)

* * *

So as he signs the documents, he reminds himself, This is for Ladybug.

This is so she can find someone she deserves.

This is so her life isn't chained to someone else's.

This is so both of them won't get hurt.

( _Liar_ , he thinks to himself, you're hurting already.)

* * *

Marinette finds a package delivered to her doorstep, two weeks after Chat started ignoring her.

There is a letter on top, folded neatly.

Marinette feels a chill run down her spine and she thinks of how similar this scene is to Chat's novel.

( _Ladybug walked to the door with small steps, as if she was afraid. She opens the door and sees a small, fist-sized box near her feet. On top of it was a neatly sealed envelope, with Felix's return address.)_

Marinette picks up the box, her fingers trembling ever so slightly as she opens the letter.

( _"Dear Ladybug,_

 _I never got to tell you my real name. And you never got a chance to tell me yours, either. Father knows, of course, but he wouldn't tell me. He was afraid I would leave the mansion to find you. Which I probably would have done if it wasn't for my appointment._

 _Ah, well, we all have secrets to keep, don't we? It's okay though, you will learn my real name soon enough. My only regret is not being able to be there with you when you do say my name._

 _I am not good with words, my lady. How ironic, isn't it? An author who can't find words to ex_ purr _ess himself... how un_ furr _givable. I must a_ paw _logize, my lady, but I can't seem to stop punning around you._

 _I know you're smiling now with your eyebrows furrowed. Ah, you thought I was blind, did you? Well, technically I am, but you're the only person I can practically see. I do not know what colour your hair is, or what shade your eyes are, or even if you have freckles or scars._

 _But in my mind, I see someone beautiful. Someone with a galaxy of tiny freckles sprinkled across her nose; someone with smooth, ebony hair tied into pigtails; someone with the most captivating blue eyes..._

 _Maybe you turn out to be blonde or a redhead, but no matter what you really look like...you'll always be my lady._

 _In the end, it would always be your fiery determination that I would remember. It would be the way your breath hitched the first time you saw me; the way you laughed for the first time in my room; the way your hand cradled my cheek as we laid in bed that I would remember until the end of time._

 _Ladybug, I..._

 _...I am truly sorry._ _Forgive me._

 _-Yours forever, Chat Noir._ _")_

Marinette finds a small, ceramic urn in the box, along with his ring.

And she cries.

* * *

 _Chat Noir_

 _(? - 2016)_

 _Beloved friend_

 _Dedicated author_

 _'May you find the lady you've been looking for.'_

* * *

Warning : Heavy angst ahead. Prepare your poor souls.

Oops, guess I written this at this wrong end. Haha, my bad. (Sorry not sorry.) The title should've warned you guys in the first place. XD

Anyway, I have absolutely no experience with blindness or self-depreciation, so I hope I didn't offend anyone or made too many assumptions about what it actually feels like. So if I have offended anyone, I deeply apologize. I am still a rookie at writing fics related to self-harm/depression and so on, so any advice/feedback on this story would be much appreciated. :)

Read and review, y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hoo-mans! Exams are finally over and I am back! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update any more drabbles in the following week due to a camping trip. Hopefully I'll be able to smuggle my phone into the dorms. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you...

* * *

 **Drabble #4 : Meet The Parents**

 ** _Summary : Chat babbles, Mama Dupain-Cheng is out to murder someone and Marinette tries not to scream._**

'Crap. Crap. Crap,' Chat muttered, gloved fingers tapping nervously against his thigh.

'Oh, shut up you stupid feline. You're the one who got us into trouble in the first place,' snapped Marinette, a blush raging across her cheeks like a wildfire.

Chat moaned pitifully, burying his face into his hands. 'I couldn't help it! Besides, you were the one wearing all of...that!' he accused the petite Asian sitting next to him, lifting his head and gesturing to the black, lacy and absolutely sinful baby doll dress she was wearing.

'And whose idea was it to dare me into wearing that in the first place?' Marinette bantered back, glaring back at the leather-clad hero, whose only response was to let out another moan that sounded more like a whimper.

'Oh my god, your dad is going to kill me,' he babbled.

'Yes. Yes, he is,' came the brunette's curt reply.

'I've contaminated his baby girl,'

'Mm hmm,'

'Oh god, he's going to torture me with all those cheese he keeps in the bakery,'

'Especially with the Camembert,'

'I'm going to smell like gym socks and fish!'

'What a big turn-on, Chat,'

'Stop teasing me!'

'Then, stop panicking!'

Bluebell eyes met emerald ones in a heated glare.

'You're making me want to kiss you, Princess,' Chat whispered.

'You're quite a daredevil, kitty, considering that my dad is right outside the door,' Marinette teased, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones alluringly.

Chat smirked and he leaned in, his lips brushing ever so gently against Marinette's. 'I fight akumas, jump through rooftops and play Mecha Strike 3 with you on a daily basis, Princess. Isn't that daring enough?'

Marinette's face flushed prettily as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

Chat's eyes trailed to her lips as she leaned in to kiss him.

He closed his eyes, leaning forward to catch her supple lips with his...

Only for her to push him back with a giggle, right as her bedroom door opened to reveal no other than Thomas Dupain-Cheng...and his wife. Who was glaring with obvious murder intent at the blonde hero.

Chat tried not to scream.

* * *

'When did this...affair begin, Chat Noir?' Sabine asked, her voice laced with steel.

Chat gulped. 'A-About two weeks ago, M-Mrs Cheng.'

Calculating eyes bore a hole in his soul as the short-haired woman stared at him. ' _Is that so_?'

Chat nodded frantically as he tried to sound as honest as possible. Keyword is _'tried'_.

All it took was one more look from the Asian woman to break him.

'F-four months ago...But it was consensual! And I really _really_ like Marinette and I would _never_ hurt her 'cause she feeds me cookies and milk and Disney references and we kissed just a couple of times okay not a couple maybe _fifty_ -'

'Chat, not another word,' said Marinette as she tried to contain her internal screaming and hair-tearing because _oh my freaking god now her parents know where all the missing macarons and their daughter's innocence went._

' _Fur_ galicious,' Chat mumbled.

'I said, no words.'

'Oh, so when we were playing Scrabble two days ago, it wasn't a word and now it's suddenly a word because its convenient for you,'

'Why are you even bringing this up?'

'Because I babble when I get nervous!'

'You're such a dork!'

'You're the one kissing this dork!'

Sabine's cold eyes softened as she watched her only daughter bicker back and forth with the infamous vigilante while Tom sighed, resting his wife's head against his broad chest.

The affection - and dare I say, love - in Chat Noir's eyes as he bantered with Marinette didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

But that didn't mean that Sabine wouldn't break all the bones in the superhero's body if he dared hurt her baby.

* * *

After all the angst in the last chapter, I figured I should spoil you all with some fluff and a good spoonful of Marichat. :)

Remember to read, review and fav/follow! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. :) Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble #5 : Worst. Kwami. Ever.**

 _ **Summary : Marinette does**_ **not** _ **like him. Nuh-uh. She does not like pun-spouting, spandex-clad Ladybug. Thankfully, Plagg's always here to save the day. ;)**_

'I don't like him,'

'You don't sound like it,'

'I don't like him,'

'Just because you keep repeating it doesn't mean it's going to be less true, kid,'

'I don't like that stupid -'

'Considering he tutored _you_ in physics, chemistry _and_ maths, I'd say he is far from stupid,'

'-reckless, pun-spouting-'

'Ha, remember the pun war you had with your dad?'

'-clumsy-'

'Says the one who trips over her feet on a daily basis,'

'-idiotic, spandex-clad bug!'

'It seems like you liked his spandex-clad ass well enou-'

'One more word and no camembert for a week.'

'You're the one who asked me for love advice, kiddo,'

'Worst mistake of my life,'

'I thought falling for that bug boy was the worst mistake of your life,'

'You're right, it is - wait a second...'

'See, that wasn't so hard, was it?'

'You are undeniably the worst kwami in existence.'

'I am the kwami of gloom, doom and all that shiz, _of course_ I'm the worst kwami in existence! I am insulted that you only _just_ realized!'

'Why am I stuck with _you_ of all kwamis?!'

' _Hey!_ '

'I demand a refund!'

'Shut up, kid!'

'I refuse to be abused by a miniature _hellspawn_ for the rest of my life, _thank you very much'_

'Seriously, kid, shut - _hoo boy_ , you're in deep shit,'

'Listen, Plagg, we need _boundaries_ , you hear me? You can't just keep on _insulting_ me and _expect_ good quality, $18.90-per-pound camembert to drop into your smug, shit-eating-'

'Marinette?'

'Um, Plagg, since when did you sound so weird?'

'Mari, it's me, Ladybug.'

'...Shit.'

'Told ya to shut up.'

* * *

Thought I'd give you guys a short dialogue ficlet featuring a kwami switch! :) I absolutely adore Plagg and I think it's a shame that he doesn't get as much recognition and love as Tikki in the show but seriously, tiny, fist-sized furball of destruction and sarcasm? How could you not love him? XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! The future drabbles are going to be pretty long and just a tad bit angsty so prepare yourselves! MWAHAHAHAHAhaha

Remember to read, review and fav/follow! (Btw, starting from now, I will be accepting prompts so go crazy.) :)

 ** _*here's a sneak peek (they're from different scenes/drabbles)*_**

 ** _'I can't be with you knowing that_** **I'm** ** _not the one you love,'_**

 ** _'Nathanael loves me for who I am and not a picture-perfect girl who doesn't exist,'_**

 ** _'I'msorryI'msorryI'msososorrythisisallmyfault_** **nopleasedon'tgo** ** _'_**


End file.
